United States (5.0, 6.0, 7.0, and 7.5)
The USA 5.0: The Beginning The United States (then called the Midwest Federation) was formed by Storm. Soon after, Kolyenu joined him and together they claimed an underground ocean temple. It later became known as the NSA (Northern States of America) when New York (Whirlas) joined the union. Eventually it was renamed to the more familiar United States after it had gained more members. The First President was Stormchaser687, who then resigned near the end of January/Early February. Whirlas was then "elected" to be the next President, with Kolyenu as Vice President. What I mean by "elected" is that it was really just Storm letting Whirlas and Kolyenu decide who wanted to be the preisient. The Zuklandia Question For context, since early February, Zuklandia and The USA (Then called the NSA) had been fierce rivals. The USA (more specifically Whirlas) was always hostile to them. The USA had superior technology, a stronger military, and more modern cities. On the other hand, Zuklandia was a backwards country with dirt roads and a castle in their capital of Zakham. As Zuklandia declined, and its members became less active, leaving the country was in a desperate state. Whirlas, seeing this as a great opportunity to secure the Mississippi River, offered a deal to Zuklandia. In late February, Whirlas got Kosmo (former second in command and current leader of Zuklandia) to sign a treaty to make a "union" between the two countiesy. A few weeks after the treaty had been ratified and Zuklandia's capital had been integrated into the USA, Whirlas leveled the whole city because it was so underdeveloped there was no pointinf keeping it. Kosmo later found out and left Colenia with his final words being "Is this what we united for?" From that point on there were no countries great enough in the Eastern USA to even remotely challenge the USA's dominance. Weird Civil War The USA had a civil war after Matu and Whirlas left to create Emu Empire (as a joke) and Kolyenu became Dictator of GroBDeutchlandAmerika, then Soviet America, and then Random stuff happened The Real American Civil War On Sunday, April 8th, 2018, the American Civil War broke out. It started when Euro (DoGeMaRs) and Kolyenu declared independence as the American Union. They fought to bring reforms to America, and add democracy. Whirlas, on the other hand, did not agree with their motives and could see that implementing democracy would sooner or later lead to a total collapse of the nation. Soon after the civil war started, Shadow, the leader of Rome, declared war on the USA to help the American Union in their cause. Shadow marched all the way to New York City, but with much resistance. He damaged the city's infrastructure, but nothing major. He then brought his iron golems in which Whirlas, Matu, and others killed. Then Matu killed Shadow and soon after, the USA and Rome signed a truce for the rest of the civil war. Allies of the USA chased Kolyenu north into Canada, while Whirlas went to Cleveland to personally stop Euro's bombings of it, but whenever Whirlas got close to him, he teleported away. Euro kept running around the map for the duration of the civil war, going to Japan for a time to seek refuge. He then went to Illinois, where he was surrounded by the USA and allies. After a bit, he soon surrendered to Whirlas, ending the civil war. For the treaty, Euro was kicked out of the USA, and Kolyenu was demoted to a member. Euro also had to pay 50k to Whirlas, but instead Shadow paid for. it World War II World War II was the most major event in all of 5.0, lasting around 3 hours in real life. For context, AlexzTMM, the de facto leader of Poland, was the leader of the PCPS, also known as the Pacific Co-Prosperity Sphere. This alliance was comprised of nations such as the Maratha Empire, Japanese Empire, and Poland itself. The PCPS was in a cold war against the other major alliance on the server, the AA, the American Alliance. This alliance was comprised of the Technologist Pacific Union, the United Provinces of Central America, and the United States of America. The war started because AlexzTMM claimed JP, the leader of the UPCA, had taken his pickaxe. JP claimed he had done no such thing, but it was too late, the war had already been declared. This war was in all technical terms an illegal war, but nothing was done about it. AlexzTMM called in all PCPS against the UPCA at the start of the war. JP attempted to call in the TPU, but they decided to stay neutral in the conflict. He also asked the USA to join but to no avail. With the help of no allies, JP and a few of his members were left to fend of AlexzTMM and his goons all. AlexzTMM and his allies decimated all Central American cities, left to nothing but rubble. At this point Tee and JP gave all their whole balance to Whirlas so it couldn't be taken in a treaty. After this, the ravaging of Central America continued. This was not a one-sided war though. JP raided the Maratha coast, blowing their capital to pieces. Parts of Japan were also destroyed by the UPCA. This fighting went on for 3 whole hours until eventually, JP surrendered. The treaty was harsh, very harsh. The UPCA was divided between the victors, with most notably the Panama Canal being given to AlexzTMM's Poland. The Panama Purchase A week or so after World War II, things had settled down. The UPCA had been given most of its territories taken in the war back, like Guatemala and Costa Rica. There was only one territory left to be returned: The Panama Canal. East, the leader of Poland, offered the canal up for 3 million dollars, and was sold to the USA. This was basically a "screw you" to JP. After being purchased, the canal was modernized by the USA, and flags of America were placed in the canal zone. Though JP always asked for the canal to be returned to the UPCA, it never was, and the USA would continue to own the canal until the end of 5.0. Conclusion It cannot be denied that the USA played a big role in Colenia 5.0. The USA started out as 2 minor nations in North America, and ended as one of the most powerful nations in Colenia 5.0. Although when I am writing this 5.0 has less than two weeks till its end, I'm sure the USA will be remembered in the future. The USA was a creation of Whirlas, and his ideals shaped the country. Without Whirlas the USA wouldn't be the USA. It wouldn't even exist by that matter. Now to finish this off let me tell you something; countries are shaped by the people who lead them, if there is no leader, there is no country, just anarchy. Thank you for reading, and let us hope the USA is remembered in Colenia's history forever. State map Territories (Lowest amount of power) Keystone (Pennsylvania) Appalachia Mississippi Missouri Granite Territory (New Hampshire and Vermont) States (Median amount of power) Wisconsin Michigan Ohio Carolina Massachusetts Maine Dominions (Median Autonomy) AmericanArgentina Guiana Republics (Highest amount of power) (High Autonomy) Indiana New York Columbia 'The USA 6.0: UTAR' The USA 6.0 started when Euro, leader of Spain, left Spain to make UTAR with his friend RealMichael. Unlike the USA 5.0, they focused only on the original 13 colonies and didn't expand inland much. People like f_ck and Penn_Mapping joined UTAR. They made a giant slime fun base and made cities like Pittsburg and Boston. The Slime Fun Scandal The slimefun scandal started when a member of UTAR was invited to the UTAR's very own slime fun base. It was arguably the biggest on the server, but it was widely known where it was. Euro, UTAR's leader, showed every new member the base right after they joined. This was the problem. One day, a new member joined UTAR and was shown the slime fun base. When no one was looking, he took ALL of UTAR's sf and left. He then joined France and burned all of the slime fun. This severely weakened UTAR. The Decline After this, UTAR was not the same. They had lost all of their slime fun and were extremely de-motivated. This caused the UTAR to go into a period of decline, and slowly it became less and less inactive. This would all change. The Rebirth At this time, the leader of the USA in 5.0, Whirlas, was hoping around the map and making new nations left and right. All of those nations became very powerful, but he eventually abandoned all of them. He then settled down on the island of Cuba and stayed there. That all changed. As you know, UTAR was still in a period of declined, and Whirlas saw this as the perfect opportunity to cease leadership. Whirlas exploited the fact that UTAR was close to collapse to become leader, and because of this Euro gave him leadership in hope that Whirlas would revive the nation. The first thing Whirlas did was rename UTAR to the USA as to make it a successor of the original one back in 5.0. Whirlas was very competent in the art of leadership, and as a result of this ,the USA became the most active and powerful nation in less than a day. War with France A few days after Whirlas became leader of the USA, a rebellion started. Fusion, wanting to overthrow Whirlas, rebelled and France joined the war against the USA on their side. In reality, this was just bait to get France to war the USA and Fusion wasn't actually a traitor. France declared war on the USA, and the invasion of France started. USA members stormed France. Brussels was blown up and Paris was occupied. In less than 5 minutes, France collapsed, and the USA won. The USA annexed Paris and some other regions of France. The End of the USA 6.0 The USA 6.0 ended when the reset happened, but before that many nations were planning to invade the USA because of its sheer power. At the end of 6.0, plans were made by Ezo and his allies to war the USA and CSA. These plans would've gone through, but the reset happened a day before. This is the end of the USA for now, but something tells me that it'll come back again. USA 7.0: The American Federation And return again it did. The USA 7.0 started way before 7.0 released, in November of 2018. Coming from humble beginnings, it was only made out of 7 or so members, but it quickly grew in members even before 7.0 released. Incorporating both North and South America with 100 members between all the member states, the American Federation was set to be the most powerful political entity in Colenia 7.0, if not Colenia history. The Federation was led by Whirlas, with RealMichael as the Vice President, and Delta being the Prime Minister. The member states of the American Federation included the USA, CSA, Texas, Midwest Federation, Cascadia, Pacifica, Venezuela, Panama, Yucatan, Nova Scotia, Baffin Island, Incan Empire, Chile, and Alaska. The Release of 7.0 Reality was about to be realized at the release of 7.0. Would the American Federation be successful. The answer to that is yes, and no, as you'll soon find out. All the nation's in the American Federation got their claims and it was looking alright for a week or so. Cities were being built, slime fun was being developed, and it looked like everything was going alright. Or so they thought. The Fall of an Empire Whirlas, the leader of the Federation and the person who held it together, was, like in 6.0, bored. He had already made the USA 2 times and it was getting old and repetitive. And thus, 1 week after the American Federation had officially began, it collapsed. Whirlas deleted the American Federation discord and this angered Delta. He decided to make a new discord, but it was too late, the Federation was already dead. And eventually, nation by nation, it would fall. Pacifica, the CSA, the Midwest Federation, and many more, collapsed. The only successful nation left was Cascadia. And thus marks of the end of the USA 7.0. The USA 7.5 The USA 7.5 was actually created before the official launch of 7.5 because the leader, Whirlas, was a donator. This gave the USA a chance to consolidate their land before anyone had the chance to take it. Launch came, and the USA was doing well. Cities like Detroit, New York City, and Cleveland all popped up. Eventually the official launch came and the USA was a bustling nation, full of industrialized cities and active members. But just like in many nations before, Whirlas became inactive. This was detrimental to the nation because Whirlas was the core of it, and with him being inactive, the rest of the nation went with it. The Rise of Erie The USA died as soon quickly as Whirlas became inactive and Colonial, who recently returned to Colenia, took over the state of Ohio then declared independence. Ohio, being one of the richest areas on the server, was given independence and became known as Erie and it claimed land from Ohio to Canada all the way up to Maine and New Brunswick. Erie became one of the most powerful nations on the server and a war with the USA was almost inevitable, due to Erie wanting Pennsylvania. In the end war never came because Whirlas was never online to be warred. Eventually, the USA disbanded due to inactivity and Erie took Pennsylvania soon after. Erie experienced some momentary success until it met the same fate as the USA: Inactivity. Erie slowly declined over the coming weeks until it was eventually a shell of its former self. Category:Nations Category:5.0 Category:Nations in North America Category:Colonial Empire Category:United States Category:6.0 Category:7.0 Category:7.5